Conceal Don't Feel
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Elsa has arrived in Storybrooke full of icy vengeance. She won't stop until everyone's hearts are frozen, but what made her so cold? Emma and Hook hurry to find the key to saving the town, but what is strong enough to melt the ice around the Snow Queen's heart and is she even still alive? [Captain Swan] [Rumbelle] [Outlaw Queen].
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/AN: I've decided to write my own take on season four. I know that the season has already started, but I still thought this would be fun to do. I'll still be using some things from the show but this will mainly be a version of its own. Please review!**

Emma watched as Regina stormed out of the diner angrily. What had she done? She just wanted to save the poor woman who'd been a prisoner with her back in the Enchanted Forest. It seemed inhumane to just leave her there to die. She never put two and two together when the woman introduced herself as Marian. Wasn't Marian a common name in the Enchanted Forest anyway?

Emma took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves, to afraid to meditate on that tiny disruption in the time stream she had caused. She looked at the woman, huddled up with the outlaw and their son. Tears stained their cheeks as they held onto each other tentatively.

Emma took a deep breath, wishing she was back in New York where revenge hungry wicked witch's bent on changing their past didn't exist. She almost thought marrying the flying monkey would've been less cumbersome than this, almost.

"Hey love, what happened with Regina back there?" the tall dark and handsome pirate inquired. She looked up at him, recounting their passionate make out session from earlier. She felt something for him that she wanted to further explore but the only thing her mind gravitated toward was what she'd done to Regina.

"_You're just like your mother." _the former Evil Queen's words resonated in her mind like a broken record, over and over again.

There was no way she was going to fix this. She should've listened to Hook and left her in the past to die as cold as it felt to her heart. Marian was supposed to die, but she was here in Storybrooke. Their tearful reunion should've warmed her heart but why did it feel so hollow?

"Swan…Did you hear me?" Hook inquired pulling her out of her disarray of thoughts.

"That happened." Emma mouthed silently, pointing to the happy reunion. Killian looked at the smiling Outlaw, clinging to his _deceased _wife, the pieces coming together in his mind.

"Marian…" he muttered, testing the name on his lips before giving Emma a sharp gaze, "We brought back Robin's dead wife. You've messed with Regina's true love."

"Yes it seems I did end up screwing something very crucial up in the past." she muttered, placing her head in her hands and sighing.

She felt his fingers dig into her shoulder blades, massaging them lightly, "It isn't _all _your fault love. I should've been more persistent with you. I should've never let you did this even if it meant complicating things between us." he supplied. She looked at him, shaking her head lightly.

"No Killian this is my blunder. I should've taken what you said more seriously." she said, averting her gaze to the door. The ringing bell reverberated in her ears like a piercing banshee as she watched the trio leave.

"All I hope is Regina doesn't revert back to her old ways. She's made so much progress since we came back to Storybrooke. I can't let that happen for Henry's sake. Wait where is Henry?" Emma inquired, forgetting about their dilemma for the moment.

"I don't see him." Killian replied, scanning the dwindling crowd from the coronation earlier.

Emma sauntered over to her parents who were contently rocking her new brother _Neal._ That was going to take some getting used to, "David, Mary- I mean mom, dad, have you seen Henry?" she corrected herself, becoming tongue tied.

"We haven't where did he go?" David inquired, scanning the diner. Mary Margret looked up at him, the swaddled babe in her arms, "Would you like us to help you look for him?" she offered her panicking daughter.

"No Killian and I will sweep over the town and see if we can find him. He couldn't have gone far." Emma returned fishing her keys out of her pocket.

"Call us when you find him." David told Emma before they left.

"I will!" she called back before exiting the diner, Hook following suit.

"Slow down Swan, I'm sure he's fine." Hook assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah well today hasn't exactly been _calm, _so I don't want to take my chances in the eye of the hurricane." Emma chided, forcing open the door of her yellow bug. He got in on the passenger side, barely closing the door before she gunned it.

~X~

Regina stared at the mirror, black kohl eyeliner running down her ruddy cheeks. She swore under her breath, berating herself for being foolish enough to believe that she could ever find happiness.

Underneath it all, she was still a selfish and cruel woman who'd taken much by destroying many. Who did she think she was in believing she _deserved _anything less than what she was receiving now?

Regina bit her lip until she could taste the tang of iron on her tongue, reminding her of the bitterness still festering in her cold black heart. She wanted to rip out her heart and crush it, to be free of this unimaginable pain, but she couldn't. The only thing stopping her was _him. _Henry was the only light that remained within her sea of darkness.

She thought she had found that light in Robin but that flame had quickly been extinguished when _Miss. Swan _had came parading over to her, ready to introduce her _honored _guest. She had plotted against her. How naïve was she to trust the _savior? _She was the very one who had tried to keep Henry from her.

Regina took a long unsteady breath, forcing back fresh tears. She growled angrily before sending her fist flying into the looking glass. Thousands of opaque shards danced around her like the fairy dust Tinker Bell had sprinkled on her, the night she'd found _the man with the lion tattoo. _

Crimson liquid cascaded down her porcelain skin, but she could feel nothing except the brokenness resonating inside her heart. She collapsed in a heap on the tiled floor, crying tears no one would ever see.

~X~

Henry stood silently in Storybrooke Cemetery, studying the calligraphy on his father's grave. He touched the smooth limestone, running his fingers lightly over the raised indentions that read _Neal Cassidy. _

He swallowed hard, recounting the past year that he and Emma had went to New York to find Mr. Gold's son. He had been so angry at her for keeping such a crucial part of the past from him.

The man he only knew for a short time that shared his love for New York Pizzerias and sword fights was gone. Henry hadn't noticed the fresh tears cascading down his cheeks. He placed his finger against his wet cheek, running it along the limestone before collapsing on the ground in front of his grave.

"You were a _hero _dad. I love you and miss you so much…I wish I'd had the chance to say goodbye. I would've told you so." Henry sobbed more than any twelve-almost thirteen year old boy should, he told himself but the tears wouldn't stop.

Henry was startled when he felt two willowy arms wrap themselves around him. He turned to look, surprised to see Emma's face buried into the nape of his neck, "I'm so sorry Henry." she said holding him tightly.

"Mom when did you get here?" Henry inquired turning to see dimmed headlights just a few yards away.

"As soon as I noticed you'd left the diner…How long have you been here kid?" she inquired to her almost teenaged son.

"I've been here since Grandma and Grandpa announced the baby's name. It made me want to come and see him." Henry admitted, focusing on Neal's epitaph.

"I understand…I'm so sorry Henry….We can come here anytime you like but it's getting late, and I think we should head home." Emma suggested.

"I want to bring some fresh flowers here sometime." he supplied, allowing Emma to lead him back to the Volkswagen.

"Sure thing kid." she assured him, patting his back lightly.

~X~

A silver chalice spilled over into the crevices where the time portal formerly stood, blue liquid pouring into them. The liquid began to reshape into the form of a _woman _with blond hair. The woman stretched, relishing the feeling of being free after being imprisoned in that detestable chalice for so long.

She sent an icy tendril of magic flying towards the pot, taking comfort in the fact that it would never imprison her again. She shed the enchanted gloves she was made to wear to conceal her power, savoring the taste of freedom. She put them away, walking out of the barn into the moonlit night, freezing everything she touched behind her.

Elsa took in her surroundings, first noticing the peculiar farmhouse in the distance. She wondered if it was abandoned. She would need to disguise herself if she wanted to _fit _in here, so she decided to investigate. She walked up the steps, creaking underneath her, coating with ice as she walked.

She knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. She pushed open the door, surprised to see that it was unlocked. "Hello?" she called out to the darkened house but it was silent

"It looks like I have the place to myself and as much as I prefer the solace of the mountains, this will have to do for now." Elsa said to herself, lighting an oil lantern she came across.

She took a few steps investigating the house making sure that it really was abandoned. Once she was certain there was no danger in being found out, she began sifting through closets until she found a reasonable outfit.

"Plain enough to be inconspicuous." she smirked shedding her ice blue dress for a white collared blouse and black pencil skirt, which formerly belonged to Zelena. Elsa felt herself beginning to control her powers more easily after being trapped in that chalice so long.

"You were wrong papa…I can conceal it, but I will _feel _it. I will feel it until I turn everyone's hearts to ice. No one will stand in my way…" Elsa laughed to herself, smirking delightfully as she plot her revenge. She would freeze everything in this world unless everyone bowed to her every whim and woe. _Queen Elsa _was back.

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I wanted to make it longer, but this just seemed like the perfect place to stop. What changes will occur since Queen Elsa has journeyed to Storybrooke? What made her so vengeful and what does that mean for everyone else? This fic will explore a darker side of her. Please review!**


	2. Snoweybrooke

**Snowybrooke**

**A/AN: Thank you for all the favorites and follows last chapter. A few more reviews would be nice though! Enjoy the second installment which would be considered the second episode I suppose. Please review!**

Sunlight leaked through the blinds illuminating the faces of two lovers, lazily wrapped up in each others arms. Belle rested her head against Rumplestiltskin's chest, utterly content from matrimonial bliss. She opened her eyes hazily, chestnut tresses sprawled across his body. She looked up at him, smiling when she heard quiet snores erupting from his chest.

She brushed a silvery streak of brown hair from his eyes, reveling in how peaceful he looked. She sighed remembering how she and Neal had wandered the halls of the dark castle, trying to formulate a plan to bring him back. The realization hit her that they wouldn't be having this moment right now if it weren't for Neal's sacrifice. Zelena may have tricked Neal into bringing him back but his sacrifice hadn't been in vain. They wouldn't have discovered who cursed them if it wasn't for him.

Belle sighed snuggling closer to her former _master_ afraid to dwell on what was going through his mind every single second. Was he constantly battling what he'd been through the past year and what that twisted witch had made him do? Did his son's death still torment him after searching for him so long and then having to give him up? Was she asking to much of him when she requested that he didn't kill Zelena?

Rumple opened his eyes just moments later, stretching slightly. He gave her one of those rare smiles that he reserved especially for her, "Good morning Mrs. Gold." he greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Gold." Belle chortled at his use of the new moniker. She fought back the plaguing thoughts refusing to ruin the moment. They would sort out all of these issues later but not right now. She would freely offer herself to him if it brought him any sense of comfort.

"Did you sleep well?" he whispered huskily into her ear, nipping it playfully. She stifled back a moan at the feeling of his tongue working down the base of her neck.

"Of course I slept well with the man I love by my side." she groaned, arching her body in response to his soft lips currently branding her flesh.

"Splendid." he returned, continuing to kiss her exposed skin until they found themselves lost within the throes of passion once more.

~X~

Emma stretched lazily, a loud yawn erupting from her lips. The Charming residence was still quiet at such an early hour, but the savior of Storybrooke just couldn't sleep, especially after her adventure into the past that had almost cost them everything. She placed her feet on the cold tiled floor, walking into the kitchen. Why was it so cold this morning? Emma shivered grabbing her bathrobe, wrapping it around herself. She stepped into a pair of house shoes Mary Margret left lying around and prodded into the kitchen.

No one was up yet, but she decided to put on a pot of coffee. She glanced at the clock, thinking of how Mary Margret would be up shortly to feed Neal. While she waited for the water to boil, she decided to glance out the window, wondering if she could catch a glimpse of the sunrise.

Emma was surprised when she noticed dark grey clouds blanketing the sky. A soft snow had started to fall, coating the roads. She blinked in disbelief. Maine weather could be slightly unpredictable but it was the middle of May. Why would it be snowing this time of year? She pulled out her iphone, scrolling through her apps. She clicked on the weather channel app, surprised when all the surrounding areas were supposed to reach temperatures in the low 70's today.

Emma noticed immediately that something was off. It shouldn't be snowing at all in Storybrooke, so what was up with this crazy weather? She groaned when she remembered Regina. Was this how the former Evil Queen was paying them all back? She knew that paying Regina a visit after everything that had taken place between them the night before wouldn't be wise. She was certain that the regal would have no problem with crushing her heart if she showed up on her doorstep this time of day but there was one person she could call.

Emma scrolled through her contacts until she found _his _number. She pressed send, waiting for the signal to connect her. After three rings he answered her, "Swan, Davey Jones doesn't even get up this early." he drawled sleepily.

"Killian I need you to meet me at the diner within an hour. We may have a problem on our hands." Emma said, completely ignoring his quip.

"Is it a problem that can't wait a few more hours?" he yawned, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Look out your window and you tell me." she instructed, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Where did all of this snow come from!?" he demanded, and she snickered at the thought of him motioning with his hook.

"That's the problem. Snow definitely wasn't in the forecast for this time of year. I just checked the weather and it was supposed to reach the low seventies today, but I bet if we step outside that it will barely be twenty-five degrees." Emma explained, continuing to watch the snow fall.

"Right well I'll meet you in an hour then I suppose." he supplied before she ended the call. She was surprised to see a dazed Mary Margret rubbing her eyes, holding baby Neal to her breast.

"Who was that Emma?" she inquired coming to stand beside her daughter.

"I just got off the phone with Hook. He's supposed to meeting me at Granny's in an hour. We're just going to have breakfast together." she supplied, refusing to diverge any other details.

"Is everything okay? I mean your up rather early despite what you went through yesterday. I didn't expect to see you at least until noon." Mary Margret pressed further, immediately sensing something was off.

"Yeah well I guess I just couldn't sleep." Emma shrugged, rinsing her cup out in the sink. There was no way she was dragging her parent's into another struggle, especially since they were finally able to relax. Whatever was lurking around Storybrooke was _her _problem, and she would fix it without any interferences.

"Be careful." Mary Margret replied, patting Neal's back lightly. "I will mom." Emma returned before walking back towards her bedroom. She smiled at the use of that simple word that she'd always longed to hear from her daughter, reminding her of just how far they'd come.

~X~

Emma emerged moments later with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, all bundled up. She precariously walked down the icy steps, pulling her scarf tightly around her mouth, walking towards Granny's. She noticed him sitting at a vacant table, part of his hair sticking up. She felt less troubled by her lack of makeup and unkempt appearance, sliding in the booth in front of him.

Dark circles hung under his eyes, showing her how truly exhausted he was. "Hey what's up?" she inquired pulling him out of his drowsy state.

"Just waiting for you." he brightened up a bit after hearing her voice. There weren't many occupants in the diner, except for Leroy and a few of his brothers.

She smiled at him, wondering how he could elicit a reaction out of her so easily. Granny came by a few seconds later and wrote down their orders. She settled on her usual cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon with an order of bacon and eggs. Killian ordered the same thing except he substituted his bacon for sausage.

"So I was thinking that we should head towards the farmhouse and investigate where the portal appeared. It might give us some clues as to why it's snowing." she suggested hoping he would agree with her plan.

"You're the savior, so I find no room in questioning you." he shrugged, and Emma realized he would go along with her no matter what.

"Right…Well I hope it isn't anything fearsome like another wicked witch. There's only so much more I can take of these bad guys." she remarked taking a large sip of her cocoa.

"Yes well I'm sure it's nothing." he assured her, taking a bite of sausage. Emma respired, allowing his words to console her. There was _nothing _to worry about. Zelena was dead and all was right with the present.

~X~

Emma parked the bug close to the barn, her windshield wipers forcing back heavy falling snow. "We better hurry up and get back or we'll be forced to spend the night here." she added before forcing open the door.

"You act like that's a bad thing." he smirked flirtatiously, batting his eyelashes playfully.

"If you're trying to seduce me then it isn't working." she smirked, trekking towards the barn. He followed, trying to match her strides, wind lashing in his face.

Once they made it to the barn, they noticed it was already blanketed with snow. Emma spied a couple of shovels in the corner of the barn and handed him one, "Start digging." she commanded.

He nodded, beginning to work through the frozen hearth. They dug for about five minutes until he felt his shovel hit something solid. He tapped his shovel near that place again, surprised when he heard a dinging sound. He bent down, brushing back the remaining snow with his gloved hand, surprised when he came across a broken chalice.

"Swan come look at this!" he exclaimed, calling her over. Emma kneeled down beside him, taking the discarded chalice in her hands. She eyed the metal pottery, turning it over and over.

"I don't see anything special about it but perhaps Gold could take a look at it and tell us if there's anything peculiar about it." Emma surmised tucking the discarded piece into her coat pocket.

"Why don't we look around and see if we find anything else then?" he suggested, and she nodded as they continued their digging.

~X~

"Hey where's mom?" Henry inquired sleepily to his grandparents. Mary Margret and David had prepared pancakes and were eating breakfast while Neal slept soundly.

"She met up with Hook early this morning. She didn't say when she would be back. Why don't you call up Regina and see how she's doing?" Mary Margret suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea since we haven't really got to spend any time together." Henry returned, heading back to his room.

"You better bundle up. It's coming a blizzard out there." David said, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"But it's the middle of May." Henry objected, turning around to meet their gazes, figuring it was just some more of his grandpa's twisted humor.

"Yeah well it's still snowing outside." he shrugged, stuffing his mouth with a oversized bite of pancakes.

"He isn't joking Henry. It really is snowing." Mary Margret assured him with a smile. Henry nodded, exchanging no other words with the Charming's. He grabbed his cellphone, dialing the only other number he knew by heart besides Emma's. He frowned when it went straight to voicemail. He ended the call, dressing quickly, a feeling of foreboding settling over him.

"I'll see you guys later!" Henry told his grandparents before dashing out the door, ignoring the snow that threatened to blow in his eyes.

Henry made the short trek to the Mill's mansion but it took him twice as long because of the falling snow. He banged heavily on the door but got no answer. He knocked harder but there was still no answer. There was definitely something wrong. He scratched his head trying to remember where she hid the spare key. Once he found it , he jammed the key into the frozen lock, forcing it open.

"Mom!" he called out to the silent mansion after closing the door behind him. He got no response. He rushed to her bedroom, horror stricken when he found her lying in a pool of blood. Glass surrounded her limp body filling him with dread.

"Mom!" Henry shook her gently, but he still got no response. He pulled his phone out, quickly dialing the hospital.

"Yes this is Henry Mills! I need an ambulance to come quickly to the Mill's estate! My mom is unconscious, and I don't know what's wrong with her! She's all bloody and there's glass all over the room!" Henry finished before being reassured that an ambulance would arrive shortly.

"Hang in there mom…" Henry respired, brushing raven locks from her face, trying his best not to cry.

~X~

A mysterious blond haired woman waited patiently at the front desk of Granny's Inn. She had rung the bell just moments prior, waiting for assistance.

"Hi! I'm sorry for your wait. What can I do for you?" Ruby greeted the blond warmly.

"I was just passing through town, and I'm in need of some lodging for a few days." the young woman supplied with a smile that chilled Ruby to the bone.

"Really? We don't get many _visitors _here in Storybrooke." she retorted, unnerved by the alarming feeling this woman was emitting.

"Yes well like I said, I'll only be here for a short while." she replied taking the keys from her hand.

"Enjoy your stay." Ruby commented, watching as she ascended the stairs, something cold and chilling assaulting her lycan senses. Ruby couldn't help but wonder if this erratic weather was because of this mysterious stranger, but she didn't have time to dwell on it because Granny was calling her back to work.

Elsa looked out over the frozen landscape that her power was emitting. Soon this entire town would be frozen solid, and she would have her _revenge. _No one would stand in the way of the _snow queen._

**A/AN: Whew! Well there's our second "episode" for you! Please let me know what you think! I worked really hard on this!**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces**

**A/AN: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I'm glad everyone is liking this story! This chapter will have some Robin in it. He will be included in this chapter and probably all the ones that follow. There won't be any ReginaxRobin confrontation in this chapter though. I also want to point out that Elsa is the Snow Queen in this. They are one in the same.**

Robin stared down at his snoozing wife, sunlight filtering through the blinds, illuminating her angelic face. He brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. He sighed, at the tumulus emotions flowing through his heart. He'd finally made peace with himself over Marian's death and moved on with his life. His mine lingered on Regina's passionate kisses and the feeling of how immaculate she felt pressed against him.

Robin massaged his temples in frustration. What was he going to do about Regina? He loved her, truly loved her, didn't he? Being reunited with Marian didn't change what he felt for the former Evil Queen, just complicated them.

He stared at Marian, beautiful, naïve, and innocent. She was gentle and soft to the touch, easy to love. She was the noble choice, and he always did the noble thing. But what If the noble decision wasn't the right one for him? He couldn't stand the thought of hurting either woman but as much as Robin hated to admit it, Marian was supposed to be here. He'd said goodbye to her long ago, welcoming a new love into his heart.

He and Regina were destined for 'true love' the green fairy had told him, but where did that leave Marian? She was completely helpless in this world, like a newborn lamb learning to walk. He couldn't just leave her behind. It was his responsibility to navigate through this new world. He just wasn't sure if he would be staying around once she got adjusted.

The feelings he held for the warm hearted woman, he'd fell for long ago didn't ring true anymore. When he loved Marian, he was in a different time and place in his life, but he'd let her go many years ago. They were but a dim flicker contrasted with what he felt for Regina.

How was he going to do this? Robin didn't want to hurt either woman, but he knew someone was going to get hurt regardless. Someone's heart would break before it was all said and done. He needed to have a heart to heart with Marian about what he was feeling eventually, just not today. Today he would be the husband she'd widowed all those years ago. Today he would do the _noble _thing and stay by her side, pretending everything was okay.

"Good morning…" she beamed, pulling him out of his disarray of thoughts. He smiled back, "Good morning to you too." he half smiled kissing her forehead gently.

She cupped his face in her hands, stroking his cheek with her thumb affectionately, "I've missed you so much Robin." she respired, warm tears coming to her eyes.

"I've missed you too darling." he assured her, meeting her lips gently. She imparted a hungry kiss back to him, but he couldn't feel anything but the overwhelming guilt pooling inside of him.

~X~

Regina had been taken by ambulance to Storybrooke Memorial Hospital. She'd been pumped with IV fluids before taken back into surgery. She'd cut her hand up badly. Henry slumped in a chair, in the waiting area. He'd called his grandparents after fruitlessly calling Emma fourteen different times without an answer. David was on his way to the hospital, while Mary Margret stayed home with Baby Neal. The blizzard had quieted down for now, blanketing Storybrooke in over three feet of snow.

Dr. Whale entered the waiting room, bringing Henry out of his dazed stupor. "Is my mom going to be okay!?" he blurted out anxiously.

"Calm down Henry…She's going to be just fine. You're lucky that you found her when you did though. She's lost quite a lot of blood. We also surgically removed about twenty pieces of glass from her arm. She just came out of surgery and is in recovery now. I just wanted to let you know that she made it through surgery just fine. She's probably still recovering from the anesthesia, but I'll let you know when she wakes up." Dr. Whale assured him, clasping his shoulder tightly.

"Thank you Dr. Whale." Henry sighed, relieved by the news. The nausea churning in his stomach, dissipated slightly. He perked up when he noticed David enter the waiting area, paper bag in hand.

"Hey is everything okay?" the prince inquired, hugging his grandson tightly.

"Yeah mom just got out of surgery. She's in recovery now, so it will be awhile before I can go back and see her. Have you heard anything from Emma? I've called her like a hundred times!" Henry sighed deflated, taking the thermos of hot cocoa and sesame bagel from the bag.

"I haven't heard anything from her either…She should be turning up soon though." he reassured the almost thirteen year old boy.

Henry took a large bite of his bagel, after throwing back a large sip of cocoa. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, the hot liquid scalding his throat slightly, but he didn't complain. David sat in the chair beside him.

"Do they know what happened to Regina?" David inquired, cutting through the frustrated silence that had formed between them.

"When I found mom she was in a pool of blood. She was cut up pretty badly. There was all of this glass around her, so I assume the mirror broke. I'm going to ask her when they let me go back there." he responded, his stomach clenching at the horrible scene he'd encountered earlier that morning.

"You're a brave kid Henry…I'm very proud of you." David praised, squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks grandpa." Henry half smiled, pushing back the unsettling feeling of almost losing another parent. He'd lost his _dad._ He didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to any of his _mothers. _

~X~

After about two more hours of futile digging, they decided to call it quits. The only resourceful clue they'd found during the whole endeavor was the remnants of the broken chalice, Hook had procured during the first five minutes.

"What now Swan?" Killian shivered, trying to warm himself up once Emma started the car.

"Well I think we should head back into town and stop by the pawnshop. Maybe Gold will be there and we can have him take a look at this." Emma supplied, navigating carefully through the icy streets of Storybrooke.

"Perhaps." he complied, staring ahead at the cleanly white linen landscape. Large ice sickles hung haphazardly from the tree tops. He silently prayed one didn't come flying through the windshield, impaling him. He scooted further back in his seat. Emma gave him a puzzled look but shrugged continuing to drive through the frozen turf.

The usual ten minute drive back into the inner city limits took about thirty, thanks to the weather conditions. Emma parked the car close to the curb. She threw open the door, making her way to the front door, Hook following close behind.

She bit back the swear word forming at the base of her throat, when she yanked on the door to find that it was locked. She ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly after banging on the glass a few times.

"I guess he's closed." Hook shrugged, a smug grin on his face amusingly watching her dispel her frustrations.

"Yeah well this can't wait." she retorted, marching back towards the vehicle.

"So what do you suppose we do Swan? Go by his house?" he suggested sarcastically until she turned around, face brightening.

"That's a great idea! Get in!" she commanded. He sighed, feeling his stomach knot, "I'm not sure if it's such a good idea or not. Maybe we should call first. I mean there has to be a reason why the shops closed." he said trying his best to dissuade her.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're still afraid of the dark one after all this time? It was your idea and besides I'll protect you. Just remember how I saved you from him back in the enchanted forest. I can _handle _the dark one." she said a bit of egotistic in her voice. He rolled his eyes as they headed for Rumplestiltskin's home.

~X~

"What is it?" Belle inquired, sitting at the dining room table. Rumplestiltskin held a swirling crimson amulet in his hand that dangled from a gold chain.

"A little belated wedding gift." he supplied, snapping the clasp around her milky white neck that he'd feathered with kisses earlier.

"What does it do?" she asked, allowing her chestnut tresses to drape around her shoulders. He took the chair in front of her, picking up the amulet so that she could see.

"Do you remember when I told that I bottled Snow and Charming's true love back in the Enchanted Forest for the curse?" he asked looking gently into her eyes. She nodded fixating her gaze on the swirling crimson smoke.

"I found a way to permanently preserve _our _true love within this amulet. Inside this amulet is a little bit of our true love." he said placing his hand over her beating heart, clasping the amulet over it.

"This is a symbol that I will _always _be close by to protect you no matter what. Our true love can protect you from the vilest of curses and magic as long as you _never_ take this off." he explained, and she smiled, tears springing to her eyes. She threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh Rumple I'll always cherish it!" Belle declared, holding him close. He returned her embrace, lingering in the moment until he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Belle gave him a quizzical glance, "Who could that be?" He let out an agitated sigh, his features disgruntling. "Allow me to handle this…I'll just be a moment." he growled sauntering towards the front door.

He swung it open a bit appalled to see the _savior _standing on his stoop, the one handed pirate meandering behind her. "What do you two want? I'm trying to spend time with my new _wife." _he enunciated the last term, his voice dripping with venom.

"We're sorry Mr. Gold but this is _really _important. As you can see it's snowing in the middle of May." Emma emphasized to the white powder coating his front lawn.

"I don't care if it's raining unicorns and fuzzy slippers! I'm through with helping you all through your trifling matters. I just spent the last year imprisoned by a crazy green witch who made me do horrible things! All I want is a peaceful existence with the only person I still truly care about. You've been the _savior _long enough so fix it!" he seethed ready to slam the door in her face until she shoved her leather boot in the door.

"Look I'm sorry for interrupting your coupling or whatever it was you were doing, but we really need your help." Emma pleaded, and Rumplestiltskin sighed, shooting daggers at her with his gaze.

"Five minutes and I want you both out!" he warned pointing in the direction of the kitchen. They both nodded, hastily making their way into the dining room. Belle gave Rumplestiltskin a confused glance when the two unwanted guests entered the room.

"Don't worry Belle. They will both be leaving in just a few minutes." he admonished. Belle gave him a disapproving glance before turning her attention to Hook and Emma.

"Would you two like a cup of tea?" she offered, completely ignoring her husband's sour remark.

"Don't trouble yourself." Emma stated, the gaze Rumplestiltskin was boring into her, warning enough not to make themselves comfortable.

"Actually I would like a cup…I've been shoveling through this snow the past two hours and need something to warm me up." Hook supplied, causing Emma to kick him underneath the table.

"What? She offered so I-" Emma gave him a sharp look, warning him not to press the matter any further.

"We don't come here for a tea party Killian…We came here for business only." she chided returning her attention back to Rumple, who didn't look amused.

"Well I'd like some tea myself, so I'm going to make some anyway." the beauty replied, making her way over to the stove.

"Back to business Miss Swan." he snapped, and Emma nodded clearing her throat uncomfortably. She plucked the particle from the broken chalice from her pocket, displaying it on the table.

"Hook and I went back up to the barn this morning where Zelena enacted her time portal. We were trying to see if the snow could be linked to something that had to do with the portal. Killian found this, and we were wondering if perhaps it had any magical properties." Emma explained, handing the broken piece to him. He examined it thoroughly, his lip in a slight knot.

"This relic is beyond even my understanding. It goes beyond even my knowledge of magic. I'm sorry but I can't help you." he remarked handing the piece back to Emma.

"What do you mean you can't help! I thought the dark one knew _everything _about magic?" Emma demanded, and he shrugged, "I'm sorry dearie, but I _can't _help you." he retorted seeing them out.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Emma growled frustratingly, kicking a mound of snow with her foot, falling backwards in the process. She expected to land on her butt but a handsome pirate caught her instead.

"Take it easy love…We'll find out how to stop this without Rumplestiltskin's help." he assured her, bringing a small smile to her lips, her heart beating at his close proximity.

:"I hope you're right." she sighed, standing to her feet.

"Have a little faith love…I've never seen you fail before." he smiled filling her heart with relief at his simple sentiment. If only she had that kind of faith in herself…

~X~

"Are you really unable to help them Rumple?" Belle inquired, placing a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"No I can't…The magic emitted from the chalice is raw power just like what Emma possesses. This will be her test. She needs to discover more about her ability besides depending on others for help. I can't stop the winter, only she can." he explained, taking a sip from his steaming mug.

"I need to make a quick trip to Granny's. Ruby says she has some baked goods for us." she replied, and he nodded.

"Take the car…I think I'll shower while your out. Make sure you bring back some of Granny's chocolate oatmeal cookies." he instructed handing her the keys.

"Thank you Rumple…I'll be back soon." she smiled, kissing his cheek chastely before grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

~X~

Belle wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked straight into a passing stranger, dropping her Tupperware filled with bake goods in the snow.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized bending down to help the stranger up. A blond haired woman who wore her hair in a braid with icy blue depths met her gaze. Belle felt herself becoming hypnotized by the familiar woman's entrancing orbs.

"It's no matter…" the woman smiled, handing Belle the Tupperware she'd dropped.

"Thank you." Belle smiled watching the woman avert her gaze to her crimson hued pendant.

"What a lovely pendant." the woman smiled fingering it lightly.

"Than-thank you, it was a gift from my husband." she stammered at the feeling of the woman's gaze on her.

"How thoughtful…" she smiled pulling away from the beauty, something unreadable dancing in her eyes.

"Well I better be heading home…He's waiting for me." she replied, hurrying back towards the brown Cadillac.

"Of course he is." Elsa smiled watching the beauty pull away from the curb, contemplating their exchange.

"So good to see you again Belle…" she smirked, making her way down the street, snow beginning to fall again.

**A/AN: Well there's the end of chapter three….The next chapter will have some Henry/Regina moments and some more surprises I refuse to disclose. What is Elsa's connection to Belle and is it a good one…? What will Robin do about his love fiasco, and will Emma discover who our Snow Queen is? Stay tuned until next time loves!**


	4. Blood Ties

**Blood Ties**

**A/AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've decided that I'm not going to update this again until I reach twenty reviews. I'm not trying to be mean, but I work really hard on these chapters and it's rather disheartening when all these people follow/favorite but don't review. I'm not trying to whine but a few more would be nice. Enjoy the latest installment! Elsa finally reveals herself to someone in this chapter…Read on to find out!**

Regina awoke to the distinct sound of beeping. She opened her eyes hazily, taking in her surroundings. She lifted her right arm, wincing in pain. The arm was bandaged with a long strip of gauze while her left arm occupied an IV. She wondered how she'd gotten here. Who had found her, and what caused her to black out?

The events from the previous night swarmed foggily within her brain. She noticed a call button beside her bed. She pushed it, in hopes that she could get some water. Her throat was parched and any liquid would've been welcoming at that moment. She pushed the button, settling back against her pillow weakly.

Moments later a nurse entered the room. She walked to her bedside, a warm small occupying her face. "Ms. Mills, it's good to see that your awake. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked. Regina looked up at her dazedly, feeling the remaining effects of the anesthesia wearing off.

"A glass of water would be nice." the former evil queen supplied.

"I'll get right on that." the nurse said, taking a pink cup off the table. She exited the room and moments later returned with a cup full of ice water. Regina took it from her, gulping it down greedily.

"Would you like some more?" she offered, taking Regina's cup. "Yes please." she returned, relaxing once more as she watched the nurse leave. She was surprised when Dr. Whale walked in moments later.

"How are you feeling Regina?" he inquired, clipboard in hand.

"Fine what are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling the sheet tighter over her body. She was never keen on the womanizing doctor and didn't want him fantasizing about her since the hospital garb didn't leave much to the imagination.

"I just came in to check and see if you were awake. You've only been out of surgery half an hour. You know Henry saved your life." he said, catching her off guard.

"What do you mean Henry saved my life? What does he have to do with any of this?' she interrogated, the thought of her son finding her in such a horrendous state, making her stomach feel queasy.

"Apparently he went by your house because you wouldn't answer your phone and found you in a pool of blood. He called the hospital and told them to send you an ambulance because you were unconscious. You're very lucky Regina. You lost a lot of blood and if Henry hadn't come by, you probably wouldn't have survived. We pulled twenty pieces of glass out of your right hand and arm. You'll have stitches for a few weeks and then you'll come back in to have them removed." he explained causing her heart to clench with pain.

"Is he here? Can I see him?" she inquired hoping to have a talk with her son. He probably thought she was crazy and wouldn't want anything else to do with after this. She was probably still the unstable parent in his eyes.

"Yeah he's been here ever since you went in for surgery. I'll go and get him if you want to see him." he told her, and she nodded. Regina wanted nothing more than to hold onto the one person that was still anchoring her. If anything _ever _happened to Henry, then she would have no problem taking her heart out and crushing it. He was _all _she was living for.

Regina watched Dr. Whale leave the room. She stared at the monitor that measured her heart rhythm. Maybe she would take out her heart and hide it away somewhere. She didn't know if she could deal with the pain of heartbreak. After Daniel died, she did her best to numb the pain. She survived but this was torture. There's no way that Robin could still want her after being reunited with his wife. She couldn't mean that much to him. Everything was complete in his life again. He and Marian could be a family and raise their son together.

"Mom!" she was pulled from her disarray of thoughts when she heard Henry's voice. He ran to her, embracing her gently. She pulled him close, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Henry…" she whispered, stroking his tearstained cheeks.

"Mom are you okay?" he inquired, genuinely concerned for her well being. She didn't want to pull him into her endless cycle of betrayal. She could easily lie to him, but she'd been lying to him his entire life. He deserved to know the truth. He was old enough to know.

"No Henry I'm not okay…My heart is broken." she sighed averting her gaze, ashamed to look at him. She was startled when she reached out, touching the side of her cheek affectionately.

"Mom you can tell me _anything_." he reassured her. She swallowed hard, meeting his gaze. Her son's warm brown eyes caressed the frayed edges of her soul.

"It could complicate things." she objected, trying to dissuade him.

"It doesn't matter. I _need _to know." he pleaded with big brown eyes. Regina sighed, clenching the sheets with her hands, trying to calm her nerves.

"It's okay mom…I'll understand." he said, squeezing her hand lightly. She nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning her tale.

"A long time ago when I was very young, Tinker Bell came to me. She could see that I was unhappy being married to Snow White's father, King Leopold. She told me that she could help me find true love again. She gave me some fairy dust which led me to a tavern. I found a man with a lion tattoo, but I was too scared to approach him. I ran away and continued down my path of destruction, embracing the darkness inside me fully. I gave up on finding true love again. I cast the curse that Rumplestiltskin gave me, and we all arrived here. My heart was still empty though, so I went to Mr. Gold asking him to procure a child for me. He found you, and I adopted you. After your mother came to town and broke the curse, I continued down this path of self loathing, trying to make everyone miserable around me. I started seeing things differently after you were abducted and taken to Neverland. After we saved you from Pan, I had to send you away. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do." she breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she recounted the tale.

"It's okay mom…Keep going.._." _He urged her gently. She inhaled deeply, "After we all got sent back to the Enchanted Forest, I took out my heart. I was going to hide it because giving you up was just too painful for me to bear. Snow found me and talked me out of it. Suddenly a flying monkey swooped down and tried to attack me. Robin saved us. I was very indifferent to him at first. He was impulsive, always worming his way into my plans." she seethed feeling the painful emotion of betrayal encase her heart.

"I just couldn't get rid of him, so I decided to humor him. I let him into my space and after returning to Storybrooke, he continued to infiltrate my life. We were searching at Zelena's farmhouse one day when I seen the tattoo. I ran away without giving him an explanation because I was afraid of the consequences. I was afraid to open up my heart to love, to let him in and see the real me. Despite turning over a new leaf, my heart was still black. I was sure that would send him running. But no matter what, he never saw me as evil. I gave him my heart, believing I could be happy _until _your mother went back in the past. She brought Marian back, and I don't understand _why _she did it. I can't wrap my mind around it unless she truly doesn't want me to be happy. Now I'm alone again. I'll _always _be alone." she admitted, reveling in her fears. She placed her head in her hands, a dam of tears breaking loose.

Henry wrapped his arms around his adoptive mother clinging to her tightly, "Mom you'll never be alone. I swear to you that I'll always be here to take care of you. In fact as soon as you're discharged from the hospital, I'm coming to stay with you." he proclaimed kissing her forehead affectionately.

She pulled away, astounded by his words, "Henry I can't let you do that. Emma would never let it stand."

"I don't care what she thinks. It's getting way to crowded at the Charmings anyway. Besides I miss my old room." he grinned boyishly, melting her heart.

"I love you Henry." she said smiling through her tears.

"I love you to mom, and I promise you that _everything _will work out." he assured her, and she tried to believe him. He did have the heart of the _truest _believer after all.

~X~

Belle parked the Cadillac next to the curb. She precariously balanced the baked goods in one hand while trying not to slip in the process. She was startled when she felt an icy tendril of magic swipe the goods out of her possession.

"Hey!" she yelled, turning around to meet her predecessor. She was startled to see the girl she'd bumped into earlier, staring at her inquisitively.

"What do you want!?" Belle demanded, walking towards her, a bit of Rumplestiltskin's flare in her voice.

"I want you to stop pretending that you don't remember who I am." the mysterious woman reprimanded.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." Belle rationalized, stepping back for precautionary measures. She was surprised when the woman pulled her forward with an angry coil of icy magic.

"You might not want to remember, but you will soon enough." she threatened encasing them in an icy froth that whisked them back to the farmhouse.

"What do you want with me?" Belle questioned, her hands now bound with icy bonds.

"I want you to stop lying about who you _really_ are. You may have that imp you married fooled, but I know you Belle. Our mother would be so disappointed in you. Stop playing games with me and embrace this new reality. I will freeze this entire town and the heart of your beloved if you don't help me." Elsa threatened, the beauty's eyes darkening in the process.

"Fine Elsa…What is it that you want?" Belle seethed, the icy bonds breaking from the thorns that emerged from her skin.

"It's good to see you finally embracing your _fae _blood. I was certain Rumplestiltskin had changed your perception about-"

"Stop with the chitchat Elsa, and don't you _dare _bring Rumple into this. He has no clue about the essence of my true power. I'm not embracing it. I'm just here to help you with whatever it is that you're here for. After I do then I'm through with you. I'll send you back to Arendale." she retorted without missing a beat.

"Why would you do that? Together we could be so _much _more. Our power would be limitless." Elsa remarked, eyeing the beauty skeptically, her hair flowing wildly around her.

"No Elsa…If the fairies catch wind that fae have infiltrated the town, then they will confront us. I hate them as much as Rumple does, but I'm only one fae. I don't even want to be one. I want to be human." Belle admonished causing her to sigh.

"Fine I won't tell anyone…I'm here because I'm looking for a certain heart. I need this heart for Anna. She's been frozen solid since I was captured in that chalice by a wicked prince named Hans who convinced her that he was in love with her. He sealed me away and sold me to the dark one. I've been locked inside, unable to escape until your little friends helped me bringing me through the portal with them. I was able to channel enough magic from the portal to free myself." she explained.

Belle nodded to her _half sister, _"I'm sorry to hear about Anna, but I really have no idea how to get you this heart. What kind of heart is it anyway?" the earth fae inquired to the ice fae.

"The heart I'm searching for is the most resilient…I know it's in Storybrooke because I can feel it. There's ice around it but there's still a flicker of warmth left inside. I need it to save Anna." she explained, and Belle sighed, a certain _evil queen _coming to mind.

"I'll help you procure it as long as you promise to leave once I do." Belle agreed, while Elsa grinned.

"You've got my word sis…Now let me send you home." she grinned, icy flares shooting from her fingertips, transporting the beauty back in front of the salmon parsonage.

Belle shivered, picking up the discarded Tupperware, making her way inside the house. Rumplestiltskin sat at the kitchen table, scanning the contents of _the mirror._

"Get lost on the way dearie?" he inquired, looking up from the morning paper. Belle swallowed hard, pushing her little _family _reunion to the back of her mind.

"Nothing really…I just caught up with Ruby. You know how talkative she can be." she lied quickly, placing the baked goods in front of him.

"I see…" he uttered, taking an oatmeal cookie from the bowl.

"Yes well I believe I'm going to shower myself." Belle stated, ascending the stairs, quickly disengaging the conversation. She hated thwarting her beloved, but he could never know who she _really _was. After all he loathed fairy's, and she was still one, even if it only permeated half of her bloodline. She would help Elsa and send her on her way. He never had to _know._

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Yes Elsa and Belle are half sisters! I know that this much different from the show but to me it just makes it more intriguing. Review and give me your thoughts!**


	5. What the Heart Wants

**What the Heart Wants**

**A/AN: I want to point out that Anna isn't going to die in this fic. Elsa is the "Snow Queen". I won't be incorporating the Snow Queen from the show. I have considered some of your ideas unkown, but you'll just have to wait and see how I decide to incorporate them.**

Killian had noticed how agitated Emma was getting from Rumplestiltkin's lack of assistance, so he decided to book them reservations at the _Enchanted Rose. _It was the most expensive restaurant in Storybrooke, but he and Emma had never been on an official date before. Emma was hesitant about the idea of going out on a _date, _especially when all of Storybrooke might be in danger. He finally convinced her when he told her that it would clear her mind and that they would find the reason behind all of this if they took a little break. They'd been tailing the Wicked Witch ever since he brought her _home _and that didn't even include their _little _venture to the past.

Emma emerged from the bathroom moments later, wearing a red sequined gown that he'd convinced her to buy at Modern Fashions. The dress accented her curves quite nicely. Killian felt his jaw drop when he noticed how ethereal she looked. Red was definitely her color and it reminded him of the gown she'd worn back in the Enchanted Forest to King Midas's ball.

"You look ravishing swan." he remarked, drinking her all in. She smiled doing a little twirl for him, "Like what you see?" she inquired with a grin.

"Always." he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it. He was dressed in a suit that she had convinced him to buy, ditching his pirate attire for the night. They entwined their fingers before walking out the door of Granny's Inn.

Killian tucked a heavy coat around her shoulders and led her outside to her car. After helping her inside, he took his seat on the passenger side. He would have driven them there, but hadn't accommodated himself to the ways of travel in this new world. Perhaps, he could coax Emma into teaching him one day.

"Do you have any idea where your going?" he inquired, and she nodded, giving him a smile out of the corner of her lips.

"Yes I know where the Enchanted Rose is. I just can't believe I'm actually going through with this." she muttered, running her fingers through her long blond tresses. She parked the beetle in the very vacant parking lot.

"Swan we you need to take a break, and I promise you that this will take your mind off things." he added, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

"I suppose it can't hurt…I can't believe I left my phone back at home. Henry's going to kill me." she muttered at the thought of something going wrong while she was out _joyriding. _

"Swan the boy is fine…Now it's time to let go and relax." he said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"All right…One night out surely can't hurt anything." she muttered, staring at her manicured nails. He had treated her to so many things she hadn't taken the time to do for herself in the last few years. He'd gotten her a dress, paid for her manicure, and gotten reservations to this very expensive restaurant.

"That's the spirit Swan…Let's go inside shall we?" he inquired to the blond haired beauty.

"Lead the way." she affirmed, watching him get out of the car, making his way to the driver's side. He held her door open like any gentleman would. He took her hand gently in his own, shutting the door behind them. He helped her across the icy parking lot, towards the entrance. Emma clung to his arm securely waiting for a Latino woman wearing kohl black eyeliner to seat them.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick accent to the couple.

"Yes it's under Jones." Killian supplied. The hostess nodded in the direction of a man standing by the stairway entrance to the second floor, "Javier will take you to the second floor."

"Wait why are we dining on the second floor?" Emma inquired to the pirate with a raised brow.

"Because my dear, I made us a reservation." he winked, leading them in Javier's direction like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I bet it cost a fortune to even rent one of those rooms." Emma protested, but he just shrugged, "Cost isn't an option when it comes to you Swan." They followed their host up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to a room with a single table, balcony view, with lots of fairytale artwork that adorned the walls.

"Please take your time and press this buzzer when you're ready to order." Javier instructed in his thick Spanish accent, placing a red button on their table. Killian pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. They thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Emma quizzed, waving her hand, gesturing towards the garnished atmosphere.

"Because I care about you Swan." he admitted, clasping her hand in his from across the table.

"I don't know what to say." she was speechless by his kindness, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She usually wasn't a crier, but he'd traded the Jolly Roger for her! It was his home, and yet she meant more to him than it.

"Just promise me you'll have a good time tonight and forget everything weighing on your mind." Hook responded, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I can do that." she assured him. He smiled fondly at her, studying the blond ringlets that framed her face, "Order whatever you want." he insisted pulling away from her, and picking back up his menu.

Emma settled on a Romaine salad that consisted of blue cheese, pecans, and maple vinaigrette while Killian decided he wanted another scrumptious ribeye marinated in Jack Daniel's rum. It was always about the rum with him.

Emma pushed the lettuce around in her salad, trying to secure just the right amount on her fork for a proper bite. She watched Killian cut his steak into smaller bites. Juice ran down his beard from the steak. She couldn't help but snicker at his pirate mannerisms. Some things never changed.

"Is something wrong swan?" Hook inquired, putting away his steak knife. He stared at Emma with one of his more serious gazes. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at his glance.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened back in New York." she lied quickly.

"Would you like to try again swan?" he smirked, giving her an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" she comeback defensively, her upper lip protruding a bit.

"You stick your upper lip out every time you lie, so I figured this time was no different." he half smiled with a sly look playing in his eyes, like a fox about to pounce on a rabbit.

Emma was floored by how well he picked up on her subtle habits so easily, but she smirked nonetheless, "You try to be charming, yet your manners compare well to proper pirate etiquette." She ducked when he threw one of his grape tomatoes in her direction.

"Killian are you throwing food? You'll get us kicked out!" she hissed, appalled by his childish behavior.

"I paid enough money to rent this room for the _entire _night, so I don't expect to be disturbed unless I press that buzzer." he smirked, sauntering towards her. Emma was surprised when he pulled her to her feet, leading her towards a vacant spot in the room that a chandelier hung above.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Care for a dance milady?" Killian inquired, stepping away from her before taking a reverent bow. He offered her his hand and she shyly took it.

"Just like we did back at the ball?" she inquired as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward,

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "Yes I find dancing with you to my liking." he chortled in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion.

They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. "I had no idea that it pleased you so much ." she replied following his lead. Killian held onto Emma's hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from in any moment. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"Anything that involves you _pleases _me." he grinned as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"Stop…Now you're just trying to flatter me." Emma winked as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding this beautiful woman.

"Am I good dancer then?" Hook inquired , twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"You're the best partner I could ask for." Emma assured him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He shuddered in delight, holding her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded into his.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist, swaying contently. He peered into her green eyes, and she smiled etching closer to him. In a moment their lips met and all was right in the world. He tangled his fingers through her hair. She was surprised when he hoisted her in his arms, twirling her around.

"Wow what was that for…" she asked shyly when he deposited her back onto the ground.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." he smiled, tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear, "I have something for you. Wait here." he instructed. Emma raised her eye curiously as she watched him stick his hand into one of his suit pockets.

He pulled out a thin black box in his hands with an intricate silver calligraphy pasted on the front, "Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp to her necklace.

Emma looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the golden swan shaped necklace that dangled from a matching chain.

"Killian….I can't accept this…It must have cost a fortune." she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a necklace.

"You are my fortune Swan…I spent many years trying to fill this gaping hole in my heart. I never thought I could love again after I lost Milah, until I met you that is. I knew from the beginning that we had a connection. I wanted to be a better man for you and win your heart the honorable way. I wanted to show you that there was more to me than just a pirate. You made me want to go back to the very best part of myself. I know that I can't replace what you had with Neal, and I know that he'll always hold a special place in your heart as Milah will with me. I want to explore what we have and see where it goes, if you'll have me that is." he admitted, emotion flashing in his eyes.

She threw her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair overwhelmed by his sentiment, "I would like that…" she smiled, warming his heart before she kissed him breathless again.

~X~

The phone in the Inn began to ring. Robin picked it up, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly at being disturbed from his nap. Marian and Roland were both curled up beside him when he answered the call.

"Hello?" he mumbled groggily into the receiver, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Robin it's little John…I hate to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know that Regina's in the hospital. She had some kind of accident this morning, and Henry found her. They said she almost didn't make it." John told the former outlaw.

"What do you mean she had an accident? Is she going to be okay?" Robin questioned, panic filling his voice, causing Marian to stir beside him.

"Yeah she's going to be fine, but I wanted to let you know regardless. Look I know that you're trying to figure things out with Marian, but you can't just push Regina away. She gave you her heart, and you're going to have to make a decision. You need to come clean with Marian about Regina, and you need to let _her _go if you're going to start anew with Marian." John instructed, trying to sound like a love expert.

"Look John…Things are complicated…The woman I loved with all my heart has walked back into my life again…How can I just let that go?" Robin sighed to his best friend.

"I'm not saying that you should, but I think that if you care anything about Regina, then you need to show her that you do. She's heartbroken, and she deserves better than this. You need to talk to her." he commanded, and Robin sighed, looking at Marian, snoozing peacefully beside him.

"Fine…I'll see what I can do. Thanks for telling me John." Robin said, before hanging up the phone. He slipped out of bed, scribbling a note for Marian that he would be back shortly. He pulled on his jacket and boots before making his way out the door.

~X~

Regina flipped through the TV channels aimlessly, trying to find something decent to watch. Every channel that she flipped to was featuring a romantic movie or someone heartbroken with unrequited love. She settled on some _I Love Lucy _reruns, averting her gaze to the door. Her jaw dropped when she noticed Robin standing there with a banquet of roses.

"Hi…" he respired, giving her a small smile.

"Hey…" she remarked shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, her heart beating zealously from his presence.

"These are for you…" he said, referring to the dozen or so red roses in his hand.

"Thank you, but you _shouldn't _have." she remarked, a hint of bitterness laced in her voice. She looked at her hands because she knew that if she stared at him too long that she would fall apart.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." he supplied, scratching the back of his head nervously. He placed the banquet of roses on the beside table before approaching her.

"I'm fine thanks, but we both know that you shouldn't be here." she sighed, avoiding his gaze. She decided to focus on a smudge of wallpaper instead. She thought about obliterating it with her magic, freeing her of these frustrations.

"Regina I hope you know this isn't easy for me…Marian was the love of my life, and I finally made peace with myself when it came to her death. You put the pieces of my heart back together, and I can't just forget about what we had. I'm elated that she's come back to me for Roland's sake. He deserves to get to know his mother, but I'm not the same man I was when I fell in love with her. I can't just abandon Marian because she doesn't know how to navigate through this world, but I also can't leave you either. I want to be with you Regina…I love you." he admitted, pouring his heart out to her.

Regina looked up, meeting his gaze. Her heart clenched from his bold declaration. The old Regina would have selfishly tore him away from his family, but she wasn't the _same _person anymore.

"Robin I can't just rip you away from your _second _chance at true love. If Daniel could be brought back to me and things could be as they once were, then I can't say that I wouldn't try and have another chance at love with him. Your family is finally complete, and you _should _go back to them." she said ripping her eyes away from him painfully.

"Regina…I-" but she cut him off.

"Just go Robin! If you stay then it'll complicate things! Don't let me stand in your way of happiness!" she yelled, completely caught off guard when his lips trapped hers in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pouring every emotion into the kiss. She knew it wasn't right but her heart still _wanted _him, even if she couldn't keep him. She would pretend that all was right with the world and that nothing would stand in the way of their happiness.

~X~

Henry sat at the kitchen table, staring aimlessly at the clock. It was already fifteen minutes past eleven. He should've been in bed over an hour ago, but he decided that he was going to set up until she got home. He stood in formation when he heard the lock in the door click.

Emma pushed the door open, still, dressed in her sequined red gown, drunk from love. Her lips were still swollen from his kiss, while his aftershave lingered on her skin. Henry watched as his mom walked into the kitchen, a goofy grin plastered on her face. He'd never seen that look on her face before, but she was vibrant.

"Mom where were you?" Henry inquired gaining her attention.

"Killian and I went out on a date…Why is everything okay?" she asked, oblivious to his growing frustrations.

"No mom everything isn't all right! I've been trying to call you ALL day! Regina went to the hospial-"

"What? Did she have too many poison apples?" she interrupted him with her dry humor.

"No actually she's not okay! I found her in a pool of blood, surrounded by glass! She could've died. Do you know why she had an accident? Because she's heart broken! She told me that you brought Marian back from the past with you! Why did you have to mess with her true love like that!? I actually thought that she was actually going to get a chance at happiness, but you blew it!" he fumed, pointing his finger at her accusingly.

"And I'm really sorry about that, but Regina was going to kill her! I couldn't just let her die!" Emma defended, the air leaving her lungs.

"No mom! You did what was convenient for you! You never thought about the consequences of your decision.." He comeback until she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No Henry I did the right thing which is something Regina isn't capable of! Don't tell me that you've actually bought into this reformed nonsense. It won't last! She'll go back to being the evil queen, and I want you to stay away from her!" she commanded filling him with anger.

"I won't stay away from her! In fact I'm moving back in with her once she gets released from the hospital. And you're wrong about her! She has changed!" he remarked, before running to his room and slamming the door.

Emma let the weight of her son's words settle within her mind. What had she done? She wasn't herself. It was unlike her to yell at Henry like that, especially when he'd did nothing wrong. She ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly. She convinced herself that her behavior was from lack of sleep before she fell onto the mattress, to exhausted to change clothes, falling into a restless sleep.

**A/AN: So what's up with Emma? Why is she acting so cold towards Henry? The next chapter goes more in depth with Elsa and Belle. Robin and Marian will finally have a heart to heart. More surprises to commence! Review please!**


	6. To Thaw a Frozen Heart

**To Thaw a Frozen Heart**

**A/AN: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Marian and Robin have a confrontation. Snow gives Emma some sound advice about Henry, and Regina is released from the hospital. Also Elsa and Belle get into a little something!**

Robin returned home several hours later with a heavy heart. He had stayed with Regina until visiting hours were over. He walked into his rented room at Granny's Inn. He made sure that he slid the key in the door silently, hoping he didn't wake Marian. When he stepped inside, she was standing there waiting for him. Her arms were crossed loosely under her chest.

"We need to talk." she whispered softly, pointing to the door. He looked over her shoulder to see Roland snoozing soundly on the bed.

"All right." he nodded, opening the door. They walked out into the hallway, and he turned to face her. He felt his heart clench in his chest, her soft brown eyes boring into him.

"Where were you this afternoon Robin? You were gone for a really long time. I don't want us to keep secrets from one another. You can tell me anything." she assured him, and he sighed feeling the speech he'd prepared for her fading away. The mantra he'd recited the entire way back, forgotten.

He took her hands in his own, gazing gently into her eyes, "After you passed away, I was alone for a really long time. I thought of you often, and I could never bring myself to move on. Many years passed, and a curse was cast that brought most of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest to this world. Twenty-eight years passed and time stood still in both worlds. Some time after the curse was broken, all the inhabitants of our land returned. A witch named Zelena had overtaken our lands and it turned out she was Regina's sister. I never seen eye to eye with Regina, but I was always trying to help her. Another curse was cast, and we returned to this world, our memories from the past year were gone. We had no idea what had happened or who had cursed us until Regina broke the spell when she returned her son Henry's memories. Zelena tried to create a time spell and one of the ingredients was Regina's heart. Regina defeated her, and I helped return her heart, but Marian she also returned my heart. I said goodbye to you a long time ago, and I never thought I would ever see you again. Emma and Killian went back into the past, and you accidentally got roped into all of this…I wanted you to come back to me for so long, and I'm glad you did. The only problem is that I've given my heart to Regina. She loves me and I love her. You've got to understand how hard this for me…I promise you that I'll help you anyway I can. I'll help you get established in this world, and I'll make sure your always taken care of. I just can't be with you…I'm not the same man you fell in love with all those years ago. I need you to understand that." he explained, pulling away from her slightly.

Marian paused, letting his words sink in. She looked at him a long time unable to formulate a response. "Please Marian say something…" Robin pleaded after the silence lingered on for several minutes.

"I don't understand how you could love someone so vile and evil as Regina…She took so many lives including my own…Did you know that Robin? Do you realize the woman you claim to love imprisoned me for helping Snow White!? She was going to have me burned at the stake! I'm sure she would've succeeded if I hadn't been back from the past…" Marian retorted, her words burning him to the core. Yes, Regina had been evil at one time, but she had imprisoned his wife? How was the possible?

"You're speechless I see…Well you can go back to that murderess if you want to, but you're not staying here! I can't be with a man who's heart is divided so think it through because you'll have to live with the decision you make!" she spat before slamming the door in his face.

He stared at the door for a very long time, feeling more confused than ever by this new revelation. Was Regina the reason why Marian had died? If that was true then he wasn't sure if he could be with her either. He did love the queen, but could he truly forgive the woman who stole the love of his life away, leaving his son motherless? He sighed, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly. He walked down the stairs, through the dimly lit streets of Storybrooke until he came to the sole establishment that stayed open all night long. Robin walked through the double doors to the Rabbit Hole. He took a seat at the bar, placing his head in his hands.

"Rough night bud?" inquired the bartender who was polishing a glass.

"You have no idea…Give me the hardest thing you've got." he muttered, wishing to forget the two women currently occupying his mind for the night.

"Coming right up." the bartender supplied, beginning to mix up his drink.

"Robin what are you doing here?" the familiar voice of one of his Merry Men resounded behind him. He turned around to meet the eyes of his most faithful companion, Little John.

"Oh John it's only you…I heeded your advice but it only made things worse." Robin respired, nursing the drink the bartender placed in front of him.

John plucked the drink out of Robin's hands and set it beside him, "We both know that drinking your problems away isn't the answer. It's best to just face them." John scolded. Robin rolled his eyes at his younger comrade.

"So what happened?" John inquired, etching closer to the Outlaw.

"I went to the hospital to visit Regina, and I've come to the realization that I still love her, despite the fact that Marian has come back to me. I said goodbye to her a long time ago and made peace with her death. I told Marian the truth about my feelings, but she started spouting off about how Regina imprisoned her and sentenced her to die. I just don't know how I feel about that. I mean I don't love Marian anymore, but if Regina really did all of those terrible things, then she's the reason why I lost Marian in the first place. Marian might still be here if it wasn't for her. What should I do John?" he groaned beating his head against the table.

"Well for starters you should stop or you're going to give yourself a concussion." John pointed out, and Robin sighed sitting upright on the barstool.

"In all seriousness though John, What do you suggest?" he asked his friend, hoping he had the solution to his problems.

"Perhaps, Regina is the reason why Marian died but it's in the _past. _We all know that she's changed, and I'm sure you've seen a side of her that she keeps from the rest of us. The fact is she's your _true _love or that's what you've been saying all along. Marian was your first love, but you lost her. The only reason why she's even here is because Emma accidentally changed the past. The fact is that you've not loved Marian in a very long time. I mean you still love her, but you're not in love with her. It will take her some time, but she will eventually come around. You can hold Regina's past against her or choose to forgive her. The choice is yours." John surmised, clapping him on the shoulder.

Robin watched the burly man walk towards the pool table. He picked up a stick, breaking up the balls. He motioned for him to come over, so he did. He had a lot that he had to make peace with before he started a relationship with anyone. He knew that Regina would understand. Tonight he would play a meaningless game of pool with an old friend, forgetting about what tomorrow held.

~X~

Emma awoke with a splitting headache. She sauntered into the kitchen, hoping an aspirin and a cup of coffee would alleviate it. She noticed Mary Margret was already sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"What time is it?" Emma muttered, taking a cup from the cabinet, filling it with brew.

"It's a little after nine. I just put Neal back down for a nap. David and Henry went to the hospital this morning to pick up Regina. She's being released today." Mary Margret supplied, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of." Emma mumbled, sitting adjacent from her mother.

"What's wrong Emma?" Mary Margret inquired, motherly concern flashing in her eyes.

Emma sighed, "I came home last night after my date with Killian, and I kind of mouthed off to Henry when he confronted me about ruining Regina's true love. I told him that she would never change, and I really upset him. He told me that he's moving back in with Regina after she's released."

She placed her head in her hands. Mary Margret pat her daughter's hand comfortingly, "Well Emma you definitely should apologize to Henry, but I actually don't think it would hurt if he did stay with her for a little while. You and I both know that Regina would never hurt Henry. She really missed him when we were back in the Enchanted Forest. She even tried to pull out her own heart and bury it to numb the pain, but I convinced her not to. It will take some time for Regina to forgive you but keeping Henry from her will only make it worse. Give them time to bond. She really _needs _him right now."

Emma looked up, surprised by her mother's wisdom, "I guess I can let him have some time with her. I just don't want him to hate me." she admitted. She had given him up all those years ago and now she didn't dare part from his side, but he was growing up. He had to make his own decisions, and she didn't dare leave his side.

"Oh Emma…Henry could never hate you." Mary Margret assured her, putting her mind at ease. All she wanted to do was apologize and right things between them. She knew that things between her and Regina would never be the same after her mishap, but she hoped they could reach a point of civility for Henry's sake.

~X~

David helped Regina out of the car on the passenger's side. Henry threw open the door of the backseat, coming to her opposite side, helping her walk up the steps. Regina defiantly wanted to tell them that she was _fine, _but her pain medicine was making her feel unsteady. They finally made it to her upstairs bedroom. Luckily, she was already dressed in a pair of flannel pajamas. Henry had brought her before she was released from the hospital. She didn't think she could manage anything else but crawling into bed.

Regina made it into bed, and David tucked the covers around her petite frame. She wanted to call the Charming fellow a few choice words but her brain was too foggy to come up with a clever retort.

Henry grasped her hand in his smiling, "Mom, David is going to bring me back in a little while. I'm going to stay with you tonight and make sure you're okay."

Her son's words were a balm to the edges of her frayed soul. She'd lived an entire year without him, and she never thought she would see him again. She'd always taken care of him, but she found herself in a helpless situation, unable to care for herself. The thought of her twelve year old son wanting to stand by her brought joy to her heart and rest to her soul. She loved Robin but if he ever left her, she would heal. Henry was the only person she needed in her life to be happy for without him she was incomplete. He was the half to her whole.

"Hurry back sweet prince." she smiled goofily at him, causing him to smile. She'd never called him a prince before. The pain medication must be taking its toll on her.

"Get some rest mom." he said, kissing her brow softly, lulling her into a dreamless state.

"I really hope she's going to be okay." Henry told David on their drive back to the apartment.

"Your mother's a strong woman Henry. If anyone can get through this then it's her. You just be there to help her along the way." David said, pulling into the parking lot.

"I will and thanks Grandpa." Henry said before getting out of the vehicle. He followed David up the steps to their flat. After he pushed the door open, he was met by Emma's unexpected embrace.

"Mom what are you doing? I need air!" Henry sputtered, waving his hands for the full effect.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. I was way out of line, and I'm sorry for the things I said." Emma apologized, and Henry smiled.

"It's okay mom, but I'm still going to stay with Regina for awhile. She needs me, and I want to be there for her." Henry said.

"I understand, and I fully support your decision." Emma replied, moving back a few steps to give him some space.

"Thanks mom…I really appreciate it." he said before heading to his room to gather the essentials for an overnight stay.

"Will you be okay here by yourself David? I hate to leave Neal, but I don't think Henry's going to be able to help Regina with everything, and I want to be there for her too." Mary Margret inquired to her husband who was rocking their newborn son.

"It's fine mom…I'll help dad with the baby. It's the least I can do." Emma cut in, startling her.

"Thanks Emma…That's very thoughtful of you. Now I won't have to worry so much." she laughed causing her husband to give her "Areyouserious" look.

"You're a great father David but it will be good for Emma to give you a needed break now and then. It will be good for her to bond with her little brother too." Mary Margret added, giving Emma a wink.

"It feels good to be apart of an actual family." Emma smiled, putting her arms around her parent's shoulders. She'd grown up her entire life, wondering why her parents never wanted her. Now she was standing in their kitchen, while they doted over her little brother. Nothing could compare to the wholeness she felt inside.

~X~

Mr. Gold decided to open up his shop this morning, much to Belle's coaxing. She wanted him to go through the inventory in the backroom and decide what he was going to keep or throw away. She told him that during his absence that she'd gone through a lot of sellable items in the back, but she never priced them because she feared that someone would buy something he didn't want to sell. She assured him that after she showered, that she would join him at the shop. It wasn't an entire lie…

Belle knew that her husband liked to work in the basement, concocting who knows what. She told her sister to meet her at the parsonage around seven thirty. She knew it didn't give them much time but a little time was better than no time at all.

The ice fae materialized in the living room, icy tendrils of magic flowing behind her. Belle gave her a sour look when she noticed the mess she'd made of the linoleum. "Clean that up." she commanded.

"What did a little a ice hurt anyone?" Elsa scowled back at her sister, blue eyes boring into blue.

"A little ice never hurt anyone unless it's _enchanted _ice. We can't afford to leave any evidence behind, or Rumple might catch on. He's no fool." Belle chided as they made their way towards the basement door.

"Fine!" Elsa muttered, flicking her wrist, causing the ice to disappear.

They made their way into the darkened basement. Belle turned on a flashlight, illuminating the musty dungeon. She found a dirty cord and pulled it. A single light bulb lit up the dusty room.

"Don't touch anything…Rumple will know if one speck of dust is out of place." Belle cautioned the fae as she made her way over to a bookshelf, full of magical tomes. Elsa crossed her arms loosely under her chest, eyeing all of the potions and the jars of pickled innards of sliced ligaments, probably a deal gone bad.

"I hope you know what you're looking for…I still say taking the queen's heart is the only way to save Anna." Elsa supplied, not putting much faith in her half sister.

"Here's the book I was looking for." Belle remarked victoriously placing it on Rumple's empty work table. Elsa peeped over her shoulder curiously as Belle cracked open the ancient tome.

"What sort of book is it?" Elsa inquired, wrinkling her nose.

"It's a book of curse remedies. I know that I saw something about unfreezing a heart in here somewhere…You never did tell me how Anna's heart got frozen?" Belle inquired, giving her a sister a quizzical glance.

Pain flashed in Elsa's eyes, and Belle regretted her question immediately, "It's okay Elsa…You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." she respired, but Elsa shook her head softly, rubbing her arms as if she was trying to warm herself.

"You deserve to know since I've roped you into all of this…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "You and I were both born with our magical abilities. We each inherited a chunk of our mother's magic. I was born with ice magic. You were born with earth magic, and Anna was born with fire magic. Before I was imprisoned, I was teaching Anna how to control her magic. We were both happy even though we ruled Arendelle alone. Anna grew tired of our lack of visitors even though I warned her that letting others in would dispel our secret. There are people out there who seek to control what we are, but I finally relented and told her we could have a ball. We decorated the entire castle for our celebration. It was only going to be for one night. Everything was going well until Anna brought a young man I'd never seen before to me. He introduced himself as Hans, and Anna said they were going to get married. I told her that you can't marry a man you just met. I really meant that she couldn't marry a human because he would only abuse her power. She grew angry with me because I wouldn't bless the marriage. She ran away with him, and I never saw her again until one day I received a letter from her begging me to come and get her. Hans discovered her power and was draining her magic and bottling it to sale. I was enraged, so I went after her. I set her free, but Hans found us. He tried to capture her again, so I decided to use my magic to freeze him. He used Anna as a shield, and I ended up freezing her instead. There was nothing I could do to undo the magic! Hans captured me in that chalice and sold me to the dark one and that's the end of my tale. I have no idea if Anna is still alive, but I've frozen her heart, and she needs a new one so that she can live again. Besides after I save her, I'm going to kill Hans!" Elsa shouted, angry tears falling from her eyes.

"I will help you save Anna , but revenge isn't the answer. It only brings more pain and suffering." Belle said soothingly, trying to calm her.

"So you're saying that I should just let him get away with everything he's done to her!?" Elsa growled icy magic forming at her fingertips.

"No…We will bring him to justice but there are better ways than killing him." Belle supplied, motioning for her to look at the book she was holding.

"It says here that a frozen heart can be cured in two ways…The first way is procuring a resilient heart and placing it inside the new host. The second way is using an act of true love to melt it…" Belle read aloud, glancing back at Elsa.

"The only way is to steal the heart…Anna doesn't have a true love…Even if she does I don't know where to find him." Elsa sighed dejectedly.

"True loves kiss can break any curse…It happened between Henry and both of his mothers. Maybe it could work with Anna too." Belle replied hopefully.

"Except I'm the one who froze her heart…She'll _never _love me after what I did to her." Elsa blamed herself shying away into a corner.

"You need to try Elsa…We can't just take away someone else's happiness for your own sake." Belle pleaded with the other fae.

"You said you would help me! Let's go get her heart!" Elsa demanded etching closer to her, icy magic consuming her fists.

"I'm sorry but I can't take Regina's life like that…It would be wrong." Belle said regretfully, tears running down her cheeks.

"Then I'll just get it myself!" Elsa bellowed disappearing in blue wisps of smoke. The entire basement shook, the wind whipping wildly around the parsonage. A deep feeling of foreboding settled over her. She knew in that moment that her sister was rampaging towards Regina, but she had to protect her. She couldn't let Elsa enact her revenge even if it meant dispelling who she truly was. _All magic came with a price…_

**A/AN: Well there's the latest installment. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm trying to make these extra long for your sake. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
